Frost Reborn
by KawaiiEdea
Summary: Set a little while after the end of Warcraft III:Frozen Throne. PG for some violence in later chapters..
1. Beginning

Oi! I do not own any of the Warcraft III characters or anything else! I do own raliel of   
  
coarse,she is an original character, but Blizzard owns the rest! OI ^_____________^;;;  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They thought I didn't know...they thought I had forgotton that night,fifteen winters   
  
ago..  
  
  
  
~  
  
"What will we do with her,love?"   
  
The woman looked down at the shivering child.  
  
"We will take her into our home...and treat her as if she was our own." She smiled,  
  
stroking the child's head.  
  
"...But ,Tyrande,...She's-"  
  
"I know who she is..its the least we can do.."   
  
He looked sadly at the child.  
  
"Please dear..for the sake of her mother.."   
  
Malfurion gazed at his wife.   
  
"No,I will only do this for the child's sake.."  
  
Tyrande sighed knowingly.  
  
"As long as she is kept away from Prince Arthas.." she spoke with dread.  
  
The two of them,then took the child's hand and entered the small hut that was her   
  
new home.  
  
~  
  
"Raliel! Come down will you!"  
  
I stood at the top of the stairs. The wooden engraved railings beneath my fingers. Drawing   
  
in a breath,I walked slowly down the steps. My guardians,Malfurion and Tyrande were waiting  
  
for me. I knew what they were going to tell me. I knew their speech they planned.   
  
"Yes?" I said calmly.  
  
"Raliel..It's time we told you something,please come into the other room,dear." Tyrande   
  
spoke.  
  
I nodded. I knew by now that it was better to get it over with than try and fight them on  
  
anything. They began to walk in the other room. I followed as we entered the beautiful room,  
  
decorated with forest colors. Taking a seat,Malfurion began to tell me..  
  
"Raliel...we found you in the Ashenvale woods when you were just two. We didn't know where  
  
you came from until.."  
  
Tyrande broke in,"Until we looked at you and saw you bore the same marks. The same marks as  
  
a Warden."  
  
I let them carry on their tale,looking down the whole while.  
  
"Your mother.." Malfurion spoke again. "Was Maiev Shadowsong. She was a Warden,a great   
  
warrior,Elune rest her soul.." he drifted off.  
  
"I know who my mother was." I said,breaking the sudden silence like a cut of a blade.  
  
They looked at me,somewhat surprised that I already knew.  
  
"Did you not think I couldn't hear the gossip the people spread everyday?!"  
  
"We try our best to shield you from that nonsense,Raliel!" Malfurion,boomed.  
  
"She isn't dead. How can you act like she is?!"  
  
"Dear,we thought it best to accept the fact.."  
  
"What? That my mother is dead instead of in the middle of nowhere driving herself mad?!"  
  
"Please.." Tyrande pleaded.   
  
"What else did you think best? That this should be kept from me until I was 17? I'm   
  
surprised   
  
you didn't wait until I was on my deathbed!"  
  
I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I felt every atom inside me,tingle when my voice rose.  
  
I left the elegant room and ran to the stairs,something stopped me though,I waited near   
  
the very top. I tried to hold my breath and listen for any sound.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I heard Tyrande say ,quietly.  
  
"...There's nothing we can do now. She knows. Its up to her what path she takes."  
  
"But what if-"   
  
"No..do not even say it." Malfurion said solemnly.   
  
I felt as if they were looking through the walls at me. I drew in my breath and slowly crept  
  
up the stairs,trying my best not to make a sound. When I got to my room I exhaled and   
  
gathered my wits. I had to think. What did they mean..'my own path'? Up till now,I've always  
  
accepted my role as a child. Someone without a plan. A destiny. But now,everything is   
  
different. All of the sudden they expect me to be someone. Somewhere,deep inside me,I knew   
  
this had to do with that fateful night,and the utterance of 'Prince Arthas'.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Fate Takes Its Turn

Blizzard owns all the characters blah blah blah you get it. And its pronounced ARTHIS. not  
  
Arthass. :o  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Fate Takes Its Turn  
  
I stood there for a few minutes,lost in my own thought. Maybe I was scared. I heard stories  
  
about the Prince who sat unmoving on the frozen throne. It was all very fague to me,all   
  
my memories seemed blurry. I slammed my hand against the wall,frustrated. THEY must have   
  
heard because soon there was much clammering up the stairs and I soon saw them rush to my   
  
side,wondering what I was doing. 'They were always so paranoid.." I said to myself. I didn't  
  
know why I despised them all of the sudden. No,I had always had some sort of grudge. Then,  
  
as I thought of it,my only memory that wasn't blurry was the one where they took me as one   
  
of their own. The night I was taken into their hearts.   
  
"Raliel? Are you alright?" Tyrande said,worry shaking her voice.  
  
She put a hand on my shoulder.   
  
"Yes,why wouldn't I be?"   
  
I blinked out of my daydream and looked up at her.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost." Malfurion said,behind her.  
  
They were worried,unusually worried. Not paranoid. Straight out,drop-dead terrified.  
  
"...You haven't told me something." I said,my sword-tongue cutting the air once more.  
  
They looked at each other,as if exchanging some unspoken words. Then they looked back at me.  
  
"Raliel..when we found you that night. Well-" Tyrande fought desperatly to explain.   
  
Malfurion cut in,"Arthas had followed you..he..intended to kill you,of that we are sure."  
  
I almost fell back with laughter and suprise. "Me? Why on earth would he want to kill me?"  
  
They looked at each other again."Well..its because you are your mother's daughter. He must   
  
of had some unfinished business with her."  
  
"That still doesn't explain what that has to do with me."  
  
Tyrande spoke softly,"You must be the only one left.."  
  
I was shocked. I knew what they meant now. Everything suddenly fell into place. My mother,  
  
Maiev Shadowsong WAS dead,and now whatever foul business he had with her,is put on me.  
  
"Will he come after me?" I said.   
  
"I managed to save you from him that night...but he said he would be back."  
  
This was the first time I had ever be scared in my life. Someone was out to kill ME,and for  
  
once I didn't know what to say. My impulses were gone. All the lies I made up over the years  
  
,were gone.   
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"You will stay here,we will protect you." Tyrande said with a reassuring nod.  
  
"That's impossible..you haven't fought in years.."  
  
Malfurion spoke this time,"We swore to protect you with our lives when we took you from the   
  
wilderness. That hasn't changed."  
  
I looked down. Why was I so important? I couldn't let them DIE for ME! I held my panic from  
  
them. No matter what they couldn't know. A plan devised in my head even as they stood there,  
  
watching me with their hawk eyes. Finally,I was left alone. The day went on as normal. I   
  
acted like everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't. I knew. That's why I planned to   
  
run away.  
  
10:00pm sharp. Silence. It was ringing. I woke up with a start and took in a view of the   
  
full moon that would light my way tonight. Yes,it was time to go. I got out of bed and   
  
stuffed a few pillows under the sheets. When I was done with that I searched the room for   
  
what I needed. I grabbed a small pouch I had in the drawer. Ugh,only room for 2 things at   
  
the least. With every step I made to the tall wooden dresser in the corner,I prayed to   
  
Elune they wouldn't hear me. I even held my breath,so as not to make anymore sound. I pulled  
  
out the drawer slowly,gritted my teeth as the friction of the wood made a rubbing sound. I   
  
stopped. Did anyone hear that? No. Continue. I pulled out a Healing Ward. Tyrande gave it  
  
to me for my birthday. I didn't know what it was supposed to do but I figured it would help  
  
me someday. I thought about the last thing I should put in. I put the dresser drawer back in  
  
its place and stood up. Opening the large double doors,I saw a Potion of Invulnerability. I   
  
never used any potions or magic in my life,but this one seemed especially odd.I had no clue  
  
what it would do,but I took it anyway. I figured,if Tyrande or Malfurion gave me something   
  
of this sort...it must be useful.I looked around,I had wasted too much time. I attached the   
  
pouch to my belt and slid out my bedroom door. Still silence. I tip-toed down the hall and   
  
stairs. Praying that I wouldn't be seen or heard. "Elune give me the power to go unseen on   
  
this fateful night.." I whispered as quietly as I could. I made it down the stairs without a  
  
creak,and slowly made out of the front door. Relief. But I wasn't out yet. I slipped around  
  
to the back and made a short sprint to the forest that lay ahead. I suddenly remembered as  
  
I clutched a tree for support,the cold night air freezing my lungs and throat,that I hadn't  
  
thought of writing a letter. You know when you run away from home and you leave a little   
  
note to say 'I've run away. Goodbye' or something like that. No,when they realize I'm gone,  
  
they'll know why. I sighed heavily,for the first time since leaving my room.  
  
"BRRRRRrrr! Ain't it cold tonight!?" a heard a high-pitched voice behind me,most likely a  
  
girl's voice.  
  
I jumped back. I wanted to curse. I heard faint stomping,like that that of a horse.   
  
Suddenly,this figure came into view,it..it was a.  
  
"Dryad?"  
  
"Uh...what?" I said,bewildered. Blinking from my daze.  
  
"I said...you look like you've never seen a dryad!"  
  
"Well I haven't." I stood with my arms crossed.  
  
"Wow..you don't get out much,huh?"  
  
"No..not really. What's it to you anyway?"  
  
"Whoooa..calm down there,girly,I just wanna know what you think your doing in the woods this  
  
time o' night."  
  
"I'm running away. Would you mind keeping your voice down?"  
  
The purple-skinned dryad paused for a moment,"Well,my name is Elle,what's yours??"  
  
"Its Raliel,um..what are YOU doing out here so late?"  
  
"The truth? I'm running away too." Elle nodded.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Yeah! See ya don't got any of those big comebacks now huh? Hahaha..."  
  
"Hey,do you want to be caught?" I looked around,expecting any minute that someone would come  
  
searching for us.  
  
"Oh right....well if we're gonna run away let's get a move on! Okay??"  
  
I nodded. She led the way,deep into the forest. I didn't even know who she was..but I had an   
  
eerie sense that I could trust her. After all,she was my only friend,and it seemed the same way  
  
vice versa. It was pitch black and we could barely see a thing,but we couldn't stop until we made  
  
it out of the boundries of my village. I wanted to ask her where -she- came from,along with many  
  
other questions,but it seemed at the moment,one breath could risk our plan or even worse,our lives. 


	3. Revisited by a Nightmare

Chapter 3: Revisited by a Nightmare  
  
--------------------------------------- The woods were endless. All the trees looked the same,morning wouldn't come,and already I grew tired. All I could do was follow this strange dryad that led me deeper and deeper into the forbidden wood. A yawn escaped me. Elle looked back.  
  
"Tired?" "Yeah...how much longer?" "We should be out by dawn." She said in her usual perky tone. "For 3 in the morning,you sure are upbeat..." "What can I say,I guess I'm a night owl."  
  
She laughed,I couldn't help but do the same,since I should be just as comfortable at night as she was. With a sigh,I kept on trudging forward,deeper into the dense forest. "Elle....where did you come from?" I asked. "...Far away." "Have you ever..." I took a glance at her intimidating spear. "Killed anyone?" "...Who hasn't?" I was a little confused. I for one....never killed someone before. I tried to clarify. "People..?" "...Well...no. Why do you ask?" She said,with a glance back at me. "Just wondering....I haven't fought anyone before." "Ever? Wow....that's uncommon." "Yeah...I know. My...guardians never taught me. They protected me from such things." "Hm.." "What does that mean huh??" I glared at her. I suddenly felt completely helpless and young. How am I supposed to confront my enemies if I have nothing but words to use against them?  
  
"Nothing nothing! I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" "I could teach you!" the pep suddenly rose in her voice,she looked back at me with a grin.  
  
"You? Teach...me? But......." "It'll work! Really! I taught my sister how to fight before...--" She suddenly stopped. "Before I left." She became silent and her words drifted away in the night air. "Elle.....I haven't ask you why you left....because I think you'll tell me when the time is right....." I took a breath. "So...I understand if you don't want to go any further." She stopped and turned around. I blinked and stopped as well.  
  
"This is my journey too,Raliel,....and just like you...I can't stop. You left your family too,right? You and me can't just give up. We have to stick together,and go through with it." I smiled and nodded. She was right,we had to keep going no matter what. I hugged her. "Your right....let's get moving!" I let go. Something was wrong. She tilted her head like a deer who had just sensed danger. The look in her face read panic. For the next few seconds we made no sound or move. I looked around without moving my head. I heard a rustle in the trees. We looked around but saw nothing. We heard nothing. Until there was a WHOOSH and the sound of impact next to me. It was all so quick I had to glance down to see if it was me who was granted the hit,but no,I turned from myself to Elle who was beside me. I gasped in horror when I saw a large sword stuck through my dear friend. She fell to the ground with a thud. I collapsed beside her. "No! No!" I shouted over and over. She looked upwards,her pale violet eyes glazed over with shock. With a final breath she looked at me and said,"He's here for you....Use...it...." I tried to take the sight in,my friend who was just standing beside me,was now dead. And I couldn't bring her back. I choked down the terrified tears. Then I thought of what she said. I looked over and saw her massive spear laying on the ground. I bit my lip and took it. It was heavy,but I got used to it quickly. I went back to her and stared at the sword. My fingers almost grazed the handle when a man lunged out of the woods and ripped it from her fresh wound. I clasped my hands over my mouth in shock. He looked at me and flashed a crazed smirk. Madness danced in his steel blue eyes and frost clung to his golden hair. Once the sword found his hand,it glowed blue,creating an eerie light. "You're..." "The one who brings your death.." He grinned,flashing his deadly smile. For the first time in my life,I saw my life flash before my eyes. The sight of his large sword hung in the air,about to strike,was enough to give me a heart attack.  
  
"Well...?" He said. "Aren't you going to run?" "No." I held firm,somewhere inside me,I was able to gather strength with every word I said.  
  
"All the easier to kill you then." I barely dodged his massive blade when it flew down with such speed,it clipped my leg. I winced and fell to the ground. "Ha! This one has spirit!" He dove after me with a lunge of his sword,but I rolled out of the way and kicked him in his face before he could recover. He glared at me. "So you want to put up a fight then,hm?" I glared back and grabbed Elle's spear that had previously fallen to the ground by my first blow. I dug the base into the ground,to give me support,and pointed the tip at his neck. Discouraged,he backed away. He took his sword and just walked away. I struggled to stand. "Another time then." I said and turned my attention to my wound once I saw that he was gone. A thin trickle of crimson blood ran down my leg and I inspected the cut. I ripped a piece of fabric from my attire and dressed it. Then I remembered the healing ward I brought with me. I took it out and immediatly I could sense my strength returning. I sat down and rested. I looked over,my friend was dead,I was alone. I wasn't even sure if I could defeat Arthas by myself. Looking up at the sky,I could see dawn approaching. The thing I longed for that seem such a short time ago. And now everything has changed. I looked around. I decided then and there at whatever cost,I would journey to the Frozen Throne,slay my enemy,and take Frostbourne so that he might never hurt this land again. 


End file.
